RAIN
by dreamgirlmiller
Summary: Aaron and Jackson.xxxxx


**RAIN**

**I WAS LISTENING TO BRUNO MARS, IT WILL RAIN AND AUTOMATICALLY THOUGHT OF THESE **

**LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS PLEASE AND R&**

"Come in"

"Hiya, I er saw your van. Still working on this place ay?"

"Yeah, as a little snagging job"

"I err..wondered if you er maybe fancied a pint?"

Aaron asks a little nervously

"Best get this done"

Jackson says, even though he really wanted to say yes. He just hoped that the mechanic wouldn't ask again 'cos he wasn't sure he could turn him down a a second time.

"Yeah well I'll see ya later then!"

Aaron says a little disappointed at Jacksons brush off.

Hoping for a little of the light hearted banter with the older guy he says

"Good look with that"

Just before he turns to open the door.

Not wanting to seem bothered by the mechanic being there and not wanting him to Know that he really wanted to go for that pint jokes back

"Don't need look when you got my skills"

"I'll take your word for it."

**_If you ever leave me, baby_**

**_Leave some morphine at my door_**

**_Cause it would take a whole lot of medication_**

**_To realize what we used to have,_**

**_We don't have it any more_**

"How long will it take ya?"

Aaron asks not really wanting to leave without giving it another shot.

"Approximately for ever if I don't get on with it"

Aaron just roles his eyes. Jackson was making this hard for him, he wasn't used to putting himself out there, he's scared he will get rejected again

"Actually I was erm guna see if you maybe fancied a proper night out?"

"Well was or are?"

Jackson asks

"Are. Am. Do ya?"

He says with a little embarrassment

"Well When?"

"Tonight, or when ever is good for you"

"Yeah tonight's good for me"

The builder says with a little smile playing on his lips. He knew if the mechanic asked again he wouldn't be able to turn him down, and if he was honest with himself he didn't really want to. He missed him like crazy.

A couple of hours later he made his way over to Jackson's. He wasn't to happy about how his night had started. Paddy and Marlon had decided to gatecrash on their night and he couldn't get rid of the. He just hoped that Jackson didn't mind..

"Orite, do you wanna grab yourself a beer?"

Jackson says as he sees Aaron walk through the door.

"right first things first yeah. I'm sorry"

"for" Jackson says just as paddy and Marlon walk through the door. He didn't mind but he could tell that Aaron did. He thought it could be quite a laugh and after telling the mechanic to relax and that it was fine he said

"but you do owe me though"

And Aaron smiled a small smile at that.

An hour or so later and with no luck in flagging down a taxi the lads head for the bus stop.

They had been in bar west for a couple of hours and Aaron had finally started to relax. He was having a good time 'cos he was there with Jackson and things seemed to be on the up for them. They had even managed to wind Paddy up a little.

"I'm looking for ma mate, he's called Aaron. He looks a little bit like you but a little more" as Jackson pulls a grumpy face

"Yeah very funny"

"It is funny, I've not seen him for a while"

"See I heard he'd gone for good. Just a mate is he?"

"Boyfriend"

Jackson says as he puts his arm around Aaron and moves in for a quick kiss

"I need a cig"

Aaron says with a smile and gives him a quick kiss before going out side.

_**There's no religion that could save me**_

_**No matter how long my knees are on the floor, oh**_

_**So keep in mind all the sacrifices I'm making**_

_**will keep you by my side**_

_**Will keep you from walking out that door.**_

To say Jackson was devastated would be an understatement. Not half hour ago they were happy. He was happy he had decided to give the mechanic another chance. But yet again Aaron decided to let his temper get the best of him and Jackson took that as he was choosing this feud with mickey over him, so he walked of with his heart breaking into tiny little pieces.

Aaron had followed of course. It took him a while though to realise what he was risking but it seemed it was too late..

"Hang on"

"No, I gave you a chance. In fact I gave you 2 and that was just tonight"

"I'm here rnt a"

"Too late! And O don't expect me to be your alibi"

"I don't need one"

"No that good are we"

"No I just didn't do anything" he says as he pulls Jackson round to look at him

"NO!" The builder says as he looks at Aaron's blood covered hand

"No, I hit a wall"

"YEAH you hit a wall, he fell down some stairs. Next time you two see each other he owes you a beating, time after that you owe him again"

"I hit a wall then I hit a door"

"Very proud of yourself" Jackson states as he walks away

"I didn't get any nearer to him than when you left me, that's what you wanted init?"

"No I wanted you to come back with me"

"Well I didn't touch him so what's the difference?"

"Between this night and most other nights out with you. Not a lot 'cos they all end up with you losing it one way or another and I just don't want it mate"

"Look I didn't touch him"

"You hit a wall"

"well the walls not guna be bothered"

"One of these days you're guna really hurt someone"

"Look I came to find ya"

"Pretend ya didn't"

"And what's that supposed to mean? Jackson what's that supposed to mean?"

"It's the end for us!" Jackson says walking away with tears in his eyes.

_**Cause there'll be no sunlight**_

_**If I lose you, baby**_

_**There'll be no clear skies**_

_**If I lose you, baby**_

_**just like the clouds,**_

_**My eyes will do the same if you walk away**_

_**Everyday it will rain,**_

_**Rain, Rain**_

"Do you wish I'd never said it"

"Do you wish I'd said it back"

"Course Ideally but.. I'd just settle for you saying what you think"

"What difference does it make. Were over aren't we?"

"Why do ya always take the easy way out"

"Easy way out, I've never had an easy way out in ma life"

**_I'll never be your mother's favourite_**

**_Your daddy can't even look me in the eye_**

**_Ooooh if I was in their shoes, I'd be doing the same thing_**

**_Saying there goes my little boy walking with that troublesome guy_**

**_But they're just afraid of something they can't understand_**

**_Oooh well little darling watch me change their minds_**

**_Yeah for you I'll try, I'll try, I'll try, I'll try_**

**_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_**

**_If that'll make you mine_**

"You got this thing were you just close up"

"I'm sorry that you said it and I didn't say it back"

"You don't have to be sorry"

"Then what should I be"

"Just honest"

"It's hard"

"I know, and I was so scared before I told you but what's the worst that could of happened I looked stupid for a couple of days but so what. I'm still here I can still walk and talk"

"Anybody that ever gets close to me always ends up getting hurt"

"That's rubbish, that's just an excuse"

"Is it? Then ask paddy, ask yourself. I mean you tell me all these things that nobody ever has before and I don't know what to do wiv em, I don't know what to say to ya"

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_just like the clouds,_**

**_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_**

**_Everyday it will rain,_**

**_Rain, Rain_**

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I didn't know who I was, well I had a pretty good idea but..but I hated him. Myself I mean. For as long as I can remember I've always wished that I was either someone else or dead but these past few months I haven't. I mean I've not exactly been doing cartwheels about it but I'm getting there. For the first time in ma life I don't mind being myself any more and that's down to you. And I wanna be honest wiv ya, I really do but I'm scared"

"Of what"

"Of losing ya"

"How could you lose me by telling the truth?"

"Because..."

"Because what. Because you don't love me"!

"No, I... I don't mean that I don't, I'm saying that I don't know. You...you've bin with other blokes.. you know"

"you just wanna go and play the field"

"that's not what I'm saying. Look I'm 18, I've only just come out. I've only just come out to ma self. I've got all this going on up here and then you tell me that you love me and it's hard"

"Its pretty simple"

"Not for me its not"

"You can't keep on using the everything is tricky for Aaron excuse"

"Its not an excuse..I feel stuff for you too but I haven't got anything to compare it to. That's what I meant with you being with other blokes. I fell stuff for ma mum now and paddy but I don't know what any of it is"

"You will love some one and you will know when it happens"

**_Ooooh don't you say_**

**_Goodbye, don't just say, goodbye_**

**_I'll pick up these broken pieces 'til I'm bleeding_**

**_If that'll make it right_**

"See I was right, I told you the truth and now I've lost ya"

"You haven't lost me Aaron. I never had ya"

**_Cause there'll be no sunlight_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_There'll be no clear skies_**

**_If I lose you, baby_**

**_just like the clouds,_**

**_My eyes will do the same if you walk away_**

**_Everyday it will rain,_**

**_Rain, Rain_**


End file.
